What Happens in Vegas Stays With You
by naruto'sramengirl
Summary: It's been ten years since the gang has been together after moving on going their seperate ways. But when Ulrich is about to get married to Sissi, Odd decides to throw an impromptu Bachelor in Las Vegas in an attempt to reunite the gang and stop Ulrich from making the biggest mistake of his life. However, Ulrich may have avoided this mistake only to create an even bigger one.


Hey guys! It's naruto'sramengirl with a new story! This one's sure to be hilarious, hectic, dramatic, and romantic fanfic.

It's been ten years since the Lyoko Gang was all together. Aelita and Jeremie are engaged. Odd and Sam are on again and off again. William's still after Yumi, and Laura's the third wheel in Jeremie and Aelita's relationship. Yumi's lonely, and Ulrich's about to get married to . . .Sissi!? They've all split off and haven't really been keeping in touch. But when Odd throws Ulrich's Bachelor Party, he decides there's no better time for a reunion than now. But as the festivities go on something drastic will happen!

So let's begin!

Chapter 1: Life Goes On

"Ugghhh!" Yumi roared. "I don't know what to write! I hate this story! I hate this computer! This is stupid!"

"Calm down, Yumes. I'm sure you'll think of something." William said. "Oh, here's our food." Yumi and William were "hanging out" at the local burger joint. They were just relaxing, when Yumi decided to get some work on her story. Yumi wanted to try her luck at being author, and so for the past three years she'd been working on a story.

"I'm never gonna be successful." Yumi mumbled as she took a swig of soda. "I'm not even hungry anymore. You want my burger?"

"Sure." William said as he took her burger and engulfed about half of it in one bite.

"You're welcome, Odd."

"Hey, don't compare me to that black hole."

"I'm just saying, it's like you've been taking eating lessons from him."

"Well mechanics is pretty hungry work."

"Is it really?"

"It's more exhausting than pressing buttons on a keyboard."

"You try coming up with a complex storyline complete with plot twists and interesting characters and you'll be singing a different tune."

"Whatever. So how's your _real _job?"

"I hate it. I came so close to quitting today."

"You're a library assistant. How tough can that be?"

"It's not the job, but the librarian. She acts like she's got a freaking broom shoved up her rear end. She looks like she does too."

William chuckled. "Hey, did you get Odd's e-mail?"

"You mean about the reunion party?" William nodded. "I'm excited! And it's supposed to be in Vegas. I wonder where he and Ulrich got the money to do something like that."

"Probably mainly from Ulrich."

Yumi sighed and sat back in her seat. "I wonder what they're up to."

William frowned. "You still like him don't you?"

"What? Oh come on, Will, that was so long ago." Yumi waved off his question and looked away from him. Truth was, she still always wondered how life would be if her and Ulrich gotten together. That last battle with Xana was quite the doozy. Kadic academy got burnt to a crisp in a horrid fire. The factory ended up collapsing, but Yumi figured you could probably get to the supercomputer underground some way. However, the gang had to split before they got stuck in a crumbled factory, and they didn't have time to do a return trip. Because of that, they all ended splitting up and going to different schools.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Laura went to some Einstein school for Einstiens. Ulrich went back to a top athletic school in Germany. Odd went to an art and music school in America where he ran into Sam, and William and Yumi ended up going to the school that was closest to Kadic. She actually felt quite jealous that everyone was going to some fancy skill-oriented school. Eventually William even left and went to an engineering school that was next door to hers. Talentless Yumi—that's what her life had summed up to. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. She had no big dreams or some remarkable skill that was all her own. Well she was athletic too and skilled in martial arts, but what could she do with that? Start a dojo? Like anyone wanted a female sensei!

And on top of that, she lost contact with just about everyone except Aelita (she actually bothered to call her like a hundred times) and of course William. She did get the random text from Odd, Jeremie, and even Laura. But not a single thing ever came from Ulrich. It was like he just forgot about her. Like the four years they had together meant squat to him. And that was what hurt the most. The second she'd see him at the reunion, she was going to karate chop his head off.

1

"I can't wait to see everyone again! This is going to be so much fun!" the pink-haired woman exclaimed to her fiancé.

"It's going to be one awkward party." Laura said bluntly behind her computer.

"Awkward? You think so?" Aelita replied. They were all working in their nice, fancy science lab, creating advanced technology for all kinds of purposes, most of their projects were governmental and were pretty top secret or very complicated, but when you've battled a demonic AI through the use of a supercomputer and your knowledge of quantum physics and what not, building an eco-friendly car is much like elementary school.

"Yeah. We haven't had the group together since we all graduated. And that barely happened if wasn't for your tireless and incessant work, and Odd's annoying texts about getting together."

"It shouldn't be _that _awkward." Jeremie finally spoke up. "I mean it's not like we haven't kept up with 'em."

"Right, so when was the last time you spoke Ulrich?" Laura asked. Jeremie looked at her for a minute and sighed. She smirked as if to say her point was proven.

"I wonder what's happened to him. He's like the only I haven't been able to contact." Aelita stated. These guys were her only friends—the first friends she ever had. She had made it her _life _to keep in contact with them, but a year after their graduation party, Ulrich's contact with the three geniuses went cold. It was like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. In fact if it wasn't for Odd they wouldn't know if he even existed, and even Odd was quite vague about what Ulrich was up to.

"And then there's William." Laura spat his name.

"Give it a rest, Laura, that was eons ago." Aelita moaned. Just the thought of William made Laura's blood boil. The two normally saw eye to eye because they were at one point outcasts of the group so there was a mutual understanding between the two. But after a near-death experience, some rather insensitive and choice words, and both being temporarily kicked out of the group, they hated each other with a passion that even rivaled the hatred that Odd once (and may still have) had with Sissi. If it wasn't for their need to work together in the last battle against Xana that had put the whole world in jeopardy, they may have never even made that temporary truce or even came to help the group out in the end.

"He had no right to do what he did, and if it wasn't for Jeremie crossing my path on his way to the factory, I would have _died_," Laura fumed through gritted teeth.

"You made it out okay in the end," Jeremie reasoned. "Besides, you insulted him so badly, you got him angry (and stupid) enough to almost cause all of us to die. We barely got that tower deactivated in time, and the supercomputer was almost wiped out." Laura glared at her screen and mumbled something about "love-obsessed, egotistical morons."

"Maybe you two can finally bury the hatchet." Aelita suggested.

"I'll tell you where I'd like to bury the hatchet. Right in that jackass' chest!"

"Good to see you moving on, Laura." Jeremie said.

"Well . . . this party will be interesting, to say the least." Aelita said. She wasn't feeling all that psyched about the party now.

1

"So tell me, Odd. Why are we going to Las Vegas, again?"

"Because that's where I'm throwing your Bachelor Party." Odd explained for the umpteenth time.

"So why is Sam coming?"

"Like I said. It's not exactly a traditional bachelor party." Odd said. "Just chill. You're gonna need seeing as your marrying the devil."

"Sissi's not all that bad, Odd. She's actually pretty . . . nice."

"Yeah, only to you."

"She's nice to me too." Sam said across the room. "And why don't you want me at your party, Ulrich. I thought we were friends."

"We are, but . . . I just don't want a party!" Ulrich grumbled.

"You don't want much of anything lately. I doubt you even want to get married."

"I do want to get married, Sam. It's the right call."

"You're so right, Ulrich," Odd said, "that's most important thing when getting married—making sure it's the right call. I couldn't think of a more lovely way of putting it."

"It's more a better call than us getting back together."

"We were a great couple."

"Except you kept cheating on me." Sam spat.

"I have told you how much I love how forgiving you are?"

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to make the same mistake twice."

"Actually it would be your fourth." Ulrich interjected. Sam gave him a glare that clearly said, you really wanna go down that road? "Never mind." Ulrich said as he walked off and into his room. He fell on his bed and sighed.

He was getting married. Normally that would be a good thing, and while he did feel happy, he wasn't ecstactic. He wasn't even really looking forward to it. Rather, he was just bored with it. It wasn't that was nervous or scared. He wasn't. He really didn't have an opinion about the wedding. He hadn't really had an opinion or a feeling in years. He had a great job in his dad's business, he had two friends who were always there for him, and a fiancé who seemed to be doing everything she could to be the best friend, love, and soon-to-be-wife for him. So why wasn't he happy? Why did he feel so empty? Why was he simply "going through the motions?"

The day Xana died it seemed that everything had ended for him. He left behind his friends; he left behind a life that he actually wanted; he left behind his dreams; he left behind his potential soul mate. And maybe that's what killed him in the end. Not seeing her, not even telling Yumi how he felt. He kept it all inside and left it there to slowly eat him from the inside out.

He tried. He really did. He tried to make it work. He got good grades; he was the top athlete at his school; he tried to keep in contact with his friends, but then his father stepped in, and cut off his access to them. If wasn't for that random run-in with Odd when he off to college and they just so happened to be roommates, he may have never seen any of his friends again. But even he or Sam wasn't enough to fill the void. He did everything he could to live the happy life—the ideal life. The life that everyone thinks they want. The life with the money, the beautiful wife, and the successful career. But there was no happiness in it for him. There was no real sense of accomplishment because it wasn't what he really wanted. There was no looking forward to the future because this was not the future he wanted. But what did he want? He thought he wanted to be a soccer star but he gradually grew to resent it. He thought he wanted to open up a dojo, but martial arts was filled with bitter memories of her. And because he had no idea what to do, he simply did what his father wanted. His father believed that this life would make Ulrich happy. But Ulrich didn't feel happy. He didn't feel anything at all. And the truth was he hadn't felt anything genuine in years. The truth was, and as painful and bitter it was to admit this, the day Xana died, Ulrich died too.

Wow! That was pretty angsty. I didn't know I had it in me, and it may not be all that good. So there's a lot of drama and problems that the group is going through and the big question is, can they get through them all? Well to find out, you'll have to keep reading. In the next chapter, they all leave for a big party in Vegas! What will the atmosphere be when they see each other again? Will Laura and William kill each other? And how will Yumi react when she finds out about Ulrich's engagement to Sissi? The answers to these questions and more will all be answered (or not) in the next thrilling chapter! I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself but to type that. Lol

Anyways, review and let me know what you think!


End file.
